The Object of Her Desire
by Madame Pixie
Summary: Hermione is under alot of pressure from a certain professor


****

The Object of Her Desire

She sat alone in a corner trying very hard to hold back her tears. He had seduced her again. She couldn't help that she loved him and he knew that his simplest touch could set her on fire. He used her whenever he felt like it. She has told herself that she would not give in to him again, but her body had betrayed her again.

It had happened so quickly. One minutes she was denying him the next she was desperately begging him to enter her. He always made her beg for him as a reminder that she wanted him and to prove that he was not forcing her. It was so unfair.

It was so obvious that eh didn't love her, far from it in fact. He was just a man who was looking for nothing more then a fuck and where best to get it from then a student who desired him. 

How could she have fallen in love with her potions professor? Everyone thought he was a real greasy git but not her, she had always found him mysterious and attractive because he really was. The only real negative thing about him was his attitude and most people believed that this ruled out all his positive points. She loved his attitude, he was fierce, demanding and knew what he wanted. He only seemed to want her in one way and he always had her. She on the other hand wanted him anyway and everyway but just had to put up with him seducing her and using her. 

This caused her so much heartbreak to know that he did not love her the way she loved him but as much as she despised the way he took her she was not about to give up the only relationship she could have with him. 

It had all started when she had stuffed up an object of desire potion. ( this was because she was to busy thinking about the professor) He had given her detention, she was to report to his office that night and redo the potion which he would test on her. She wasn't worried about this, she knew she could brew this potion in her sleep however she had hoped that her suspicions that the professor himself was her object of desire were false. Unfortunately her suspicions where right, as soon as she had drunk the potion she had confessed how much she wanted him.

He had been quite shocked and didn't know what to say. His first instinct told him to kick send her away however because of the potion she would spend the next 5 hours telling every person she met about her desire. So instead he locked her in his private quarters alone.

Once the potion had worn off she had felt so stupid and was afraid to find out the professors reaction. When he eventually returned to his room he had said nothing to her. He walked straight up to her and looked her in the eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I cannot imagine why you would desire me, but I believe that you do. I am willing to help you with this situation if you think one time will cure it," He had said acting like her desire was a disease.

"Professor, I have caused you enough trouble I should probably go and we can forge anything ever happened after all my mere presence in this room will raise suspicion. Also I do not believe that if I sleep with you I will no longer want you," she replied trying to be polite. She headed towards the door to leave.

" No goodbye kiss for the man you desire? Not very romantic if I do say so myself," he said in a mocking tone. 

" I don't think he deserves one,' she replied and opened the door ready to leave.

" Wait………. You are right again like always, but I believe that I at least owe you one." He stated and quickly closed the distance between them, pushing the door shut. He slipped one hand onto her waist and lifted her chin up with the other. He gently brushed his lips against hers. He then started teasing her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth in protest and he used this opportunity to take possession of her mouth, which caused her to make a sound somewhat like a groan. Her knees also buckled and she quickly flung her arms around his neck to stable herself. When she had stumbled their lips had broken apart, now they rejoined. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't leave now as she could feel his arousal pressed against her stomach.

Unlike before when she had denied his offer she would now easily beg to take her anyway he pleased. But there would be no begging till later. 

He slowly unclasped her robes and slide them off her shoulders. He continued to undress her, he rubbed her silk like skin with his hands possessively and at that moment she knew she belonged to him. 

When he did finally have her and himself undressed and she was burning with passion he started asking questions. 

"Is this what you want Miss Granger?" Snape asked

"Yes professor, please sir take me now, I need you inside me," She pleaded. He laughed

"Beg me Hermione beg me to fill you, beg me to take your virginity and tell me that you belong to me." He commanded and stoped touching her and kissing her so she could feel what it was like with out him.

"Please professor I beg up to enter me, I give you my innocence and I will be yours forever because I love you and want you," She begged urgently.

There was more begging and pleading and finally he plunged into her. Then in and out again and again until they reached their climax. Afterwards she fell asleep on his bed while he showed.

~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

She remembered when she had awoken, he was gone and she had left the room in tears. 3 nights later she had found a note

Hermione,

Come to me, 9 o'clock my office

He had not signed the note but she knew it was form him. That night she had again tried to deny him but she could not, she was his and he had her when ever he wanted her. It had continued like this every so often. He would send for her and she would come. She always wanted him but knew that he would never love her, he could not love anyone. This was why she sat here in her corner crying after waking up to find him gone again.. 


End file.
